Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (トワイライトト・スパークル, Towairaito Supākuru) is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the younger sister of Shining Armor and sister-in-law to Princess Cadance. At the beginning of the series, she and a young puppy, named Tony, her best friend, adoptive brother, and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle as part of her Friendship Rainbow Kingdom and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight adopts a pet owl named Owlowiscious. "We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for." :—Twilight Sparkle. Appearance :Voice actor: Tara Strong (English), Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Walah Asmah (Arabic), Liu Ru-ping (Chinese), Silan Rasch (Danish), Merel Burmeister (Dutch), Talya Barkai (Hebrew), Emanuela Pacotto (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Julia Meynen (German), Bea Vadász (Hungarian), Henni-Liisa Stam (Finnish), Park Ji-yoon (Korean), Not Known (French), Magdalena Krylik (Polish), Iulia Tohotan (Romanian), Olga Golovanova (Russian), Milena Moravčević (Serbian), Lina Hedlund (Swedish), Berrak Kus (Turkish), Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian), Cecilie Jørstad (Norwegian), Yolanda Gispert (European Spanish), Carla Castañeda (Latin American Spanish), Bianca Alencar (Brazilian Portuguese), Solange Santos (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin America Italian), Claire Tefnin (European French) :Voice actor (Singing voice): Rebecca Shoichet (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Emanuela Pacotto (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Carla Cerda (Latin American Spanish), Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese), Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance She is a pony with a light violet body and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks. As an Alicorn, Princess Twilight Sparkle is a little taller, her neck is slightly more curved, and her horn is a bit longer than as a unicorn. Her title and name together are similar to those of G1 unicorn mare Princess Sparkle. Attributes: Gallery File:Twilight_sparkle_alicorn_by_zacatron94.png|Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn. Background Personality Love of books In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twinkleshine says Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she most confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history, as seen in such episodes as Luna Eclipsed and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Rationality Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tells Pinkie Pie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the damage done by the parasprite infestation. Twilight tends to be ratherskeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora is an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense" in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Knack for organization Twilight shows her knack for organization in Winter Wrap Up. When the Winter Wrap Up becomes inefficient and uncoordinated, she organizes the teams and ensures that winter is wrapped up on time. Mayor Mare gives Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer." Twilight also uses her organization skills in the episodes Lesson Zero, Secret of My Excess, and It's About Time. Teaching In the episode Twilight Time, Twilight takes time each week to teach the Cutie Mark Crusaders various skills. She attempts to teach Sweetie Belle to use the telekinetic component of her magic, Apple Bloom how to make botanic growth potions, and Scootaloo how to strip and reassemble various types of scooter and cycle. Twilight is overjoyed when she thinks the other classmates also want to learn new things, but she is disappointed when she finds out that they merely want to spend time with a local celebrity. Twilight's ability as a teacher is proven in that she succeeds in teaching all three Crusaders the skills she intended to teach them. They all demonstrate a high degree of aptitude at the end of their lessons. Twilight attempts to teach Rainbow Dash the history of the Wonderbolts, but her methods of study prove futile when Rainbow Dash acts as a class clown in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Relationships Friends/Allies *Tony *Mayor Mare *Ponies *Mane 6 **Applejack **Rarity **Fluttershy **Rainbow Dash **Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Thomas Jones *NiGHTS *The Ancients **Chronicler Family *Night Light (father) *Twilight Velvet (mother) *Shining Armor (older brother) *Princess Cadance (sister-in-law) *Princess Celestia (aunt-in-law) *Princess Luna (aunt-in-law) *Unnamed uncle *Twilight Sparkle (Evil counterpart) Neutral *Sunset Shimmer *Discord Rivals Enemies *Lord Tirek *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Shreddix *Ghosts *Nightmarens Abilities and Powers Magic :This section is transcluded from the article magic. If you wish to edit this section, '' Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Magic *Flight *Telekinesis Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Weaknesses Hot air balloon :''Main article: Twinkling Balloon Twilight rides a purple hot air balloon in the title sequence, and uses the same balloon to fly with her friends to Cloudsdale for Rainbow Dash's competition in Sonic Rainboom. Crowns For the first three seasons of the show, Twilight possesses a crown containing the element of magic. She receives it in Friendship is Magic, part 2 when she defeats Nightmare Moon. The crown is studded with sapphires and a magenta star-shaped gem shaped like Twilight's cutie mark. After Twilight becomes a princess in the ending of Equestria Sonic Boom, she wears a different crown with the element of magic embedded in it. It is a lighter shade of gold, no longer has sapphires, and rests horizontally, not vertically, on Twilight's head. Twilight relinquishes her crown when she and her friends restore the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. At the Summer Sun Celebration, she wears a new crown, which has the same shade of gold just like and looks completely different from her element of magic crown. It has more of a "classic" crown shape, with each point studded with a small magenta jewel. It becomes her regular crown for the rest of the season, as seen in Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Alicorn Ponies Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mane Six Category:Royalty Category:Former Unicorn Ponies